List of Case Closed manga volumes
'' tankōbon, released in Japan by Shogakukan on June 18, 1994.]] Case Closed, known as in Japan, is written by Gosho Aoyama and serialized in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. The series began its serialization in 1994. Shogakukan later collects these chapters in tankōbon bound volumes. Viz Media licenses the Case Closed manga for an English adaptation in North America. Several adaptations based on Case Closed have been made including the anime series and thirteen featured films, with the fourteenth slated for release during the fall of 2010. Shogakukan has collected 718 chapters into 68 tankōbon in Japan. The first volume was released on June 18, 1994, and volume 68 was released on May 18, 2010. In addition, ani-manga tankōbon based on the Case Closed films have been released by Shogakukan, each movie cut into two parts. Viz Media released 34 volumes of the English adaptation of the manga, with volume 1 released on September 7, 2004, and volume 34 released on April 13, 2010. Viz continued to release the series bimonthly until January 2010, after which, it has switched to quarterly. Volume list Volumes 1-30 Volumes 31-60 Volumes 61 - Current Manga Special Editions Special editions drawn by Aoyama's assistants do not belong to the main plot. |ISBN=4-09-142531-3 }} |ISBN=4-09-142532-1 }} |ISBN=4-09-142533-X }} |ISBN=4-09-142534-8 }} |ISBN=4-09-142535-6 }} |ISBN=4-09-142536-4 }} |ISBN=4-09-142537-2 }} |ISBN=4-09-142538-0 }} |ISBN=4-09-142539-9 }} |ISBN=4-09-142540-2 }} |ISBN=4-09-142781-2 }} |ISBN=4-09-142782-0 }} |ISBN=4-09-142783-9 }} |ISBN=4-09-142784-7 }} |ISBN=4-09-142785-5 }} |ISBN=4-09-142786-3 }} |ISBN=4-09-142787-1 }} |ISBN=4-09-142788-X }} |ISBN=4-09-142789-8 }} |ISBN=4-09-142790-1 }} Film Manga |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-124871-8 |LicensedRelDate=October 18, 1997 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-124872-5 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　時計じかけの摩天楼 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Tokei-jikake no matenrō }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-124873-X |LicensedRelDate=October 17, 1998 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-124874-8 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: The Fourteenth Target |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　14番目の標的 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Jūyonbanme no tagetto }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-124875-6 |LicensedRelDate=October 18, 1999 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-124876-4 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: The Last Wizard of the Century |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　世紀末の魔術師 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Seikimatsu no majutsushi }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-124877-2 |LicensedRelDate=October 18, 2000 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-124878-0 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Captured in Her Eyes |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　瞳の中の暗殺者 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Hitomi no naka no ansatsusha }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-124879-9 |LicensedRelDate=December 18, 2001 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-124880-2 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Countdown to Heaven |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　天国へのカウントダウン |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Tengoku e no kauntodaun }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-126851-X |LicensedRelDate=November 18, 2002 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-126852-8 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Phantom of Baker Street |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　ベイカー街の亡霊 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Beikā Sutorīto no bōrei }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-127751-9 |LicensedRelDate=December 18, 2003 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-127752-7 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Crossroads of the Ancient Capital |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　迷宮の十字路 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Meikyū no kurosurōdo }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-127753-5 |LicensedRelDate=December 17, 2004 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-127754-3 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Magician of the Silver Sky |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　銀翼の奇術師 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Gin'yoku no majishan }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-120024-9 |LicensedRelDate=December 15, 2005 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-120025-7 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Strategy Above the Depths |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　水平線上の陰謀 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Suiheisenjō no sutoratejī }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-120808-8 |LicensedRelDate=December 18, 2006 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-120809-6 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: The Private Eyes' Requiem |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　探偵たちの鎮魂歌 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Tantei-tachi no rekuiemu }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-121194-1 |LicensedRelDate=December 15, 2007 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-121195-8 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　紺碧の棺 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Konpeki no Jorī Rojā }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-121475-1 |LicensedRelDate=December 18, 2008 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-121476-8 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: Full Score of Fear |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　戦慄の楽譜 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Senritsu no furu sukoa }} |OriginalISBN=978-4-09-122057-8 |LicensedRelDate=December 18, 2009 |LicensedISBN=978-4-09-122058-5 |LicensedTitle=Detective Conan Movie: The Raven Chaser |OriginalTitle=劇場版名探偵コナン　漆黒の追跡者 |TranslitTitle=Gekijōban Meitantei Conan: Shikkoku no cheisā }} References ;General * * ;Specific Chapters Case Closed manga volumes ca:Llista de capítols de Detectiu Conan gl:Lista de capítulos de O detective Conan ko:명탐정 코난의 원작 사건 목록 id:Daftar volume dalam seri Detektif Conan it:Capitoli di Detective Conan ja:名探偵コナンの事件 th:รายชื่อตอนของยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน (หนังสือการ์ตูน) zh:名侦探柯南漫画列表